Opposite Ends of the Spectrum
by MegOfAsgard
Summary: One girl wins a competition to act alongside Tom Hiddleston, and ends up seeing how different Tom and Loki are, in more ways than one. I guess I suck at summaries, just give it a go? Rated M for language and slight smut (though not too detailed)


When I heard they were making a mini-film to be set after Thor: The Dark World focusing on Loki, I knew it'd be incredible. And when I got a call and was asked to be I it, all I could think was that I'd meet the famous Tom Hiddleston, and be in a movie with my favourite character of all time: Loki.

I didn't quite know what to expect. I'd entered a competition a few months back to win a role in the film and play a new character with a close relationship with Loki. However, as we all know, Loki isn't exactly the type to have any kind of relationship, so I was interested to see how it would work out.

The mini-film would last around forty-five minutes, and would all be set in one place: London. I booked into the hotel the night before so that I'd be ready to leave for the studio in the morning. Arriving at the studio was kinda weird. I'd never been anywhere so big!

On the day we started filming, Tom Hiddleston bought me coffee. As it turns out, our characters have a rather…sexual relationship, and Tom thought it best that we told each other a bit about ourselves before jumping straight into the filming. Because yes, we'd both decided that to make the film more realistic, we actually would fuck.

Tom was a complete gentleman. The type you read about in old, classical books. The type who pulls out your chair, takes your coat, won't even touch you without your permission. And his voice was surely a gift from heaven, enough to make angels give in to their secret desires.

While Tom was telling me about himself, I zoned out a bit. I really tried hard to listen, he's my favourite actor after all, but my mind kept drifting and thinking about when my character Zoey would get to fuck Loki. Maybe he could tell what was on my mind, because he gave me a devilish grin, and said 'I can't wait for filming.'

It wasn't until a month or so later that we started filming. By then, I was completely in love with Tom. His voice, his hands, his personality, the way he talked…oh, and the way he used his hands while talking. And not to mention his looks…

* * *

'Why don't you sit down beside me?' Loki purred. Terrified, Zoey did. Loki could sense her fear, but he also sensed something else. Hidden in her eyes, there was a lust he could just detect. She wanted him. She _needed _him. He smiled a wicked smile, and traced her collarbone with his finger. She gasped, a quiet sound, and tried to move away, but his hand slid around her waist, drawing her in. She leant into him, seeking more, before she remembered who he was. She froze in panic, wanting to ear away, but needing to stay. She looked up at him with wide eyes, and he bent down to kiss her, stopping just above her lips to give her the chance to pull away. She didn't. He brushed his lips against hers, and she moaned, quietly. She pulled him closer, and then there was kissing, and tongues, and then hands, hands everywhere, touching, feeling, stroking…Clothes were thrown across the room, and then there was pleasure, as finally, finally, he was inside her.

Loki was not a gentle lover; his fucking was as rough as his words. When he'd finished with Zoey, he took her hand and kissed it, and then he vanished into the darkness.

* * *

I can honestly say that after filming that scene, the rest of the film was a blur. Nothing else really seemed to matter anymore. Unsurprising, really.

It took four months to finish filming, and at the end there was a party. I wasn't going to go, but Tom asked me to go with him as a date; how could I refuse?

The night was long and tiring, and to be honest, I just wanted to go home. Tom, however, had something to say about that.

'Don't leave me to dance alone' he said. And with a voice like his, how could I refuse?

The rest of the evening was a blur. I'm not ashamed to admit that I drank a bit too much, and when Tom dragged me away to his place, I was hardly going to refuse, especially given my current state. He hesitated outside the bedroom, as if questioning if this was the right thing to do. I leant forward and kissed him, and he carried me into the room. At first sight, the bed seemed glaringly obvious, as if taunting us to come closer. We did. He lay me down, and next thing I knew, our clothes were on the floor. He was a welcome weight on top of me, and I wished there was a way we could be closer still. I kissed his neck hungrily, and his heavy breathing sounded like thunder in the quiet room. When everything was over, I smiled into the darkness. I had thought that dreaming was for kids. Just hopes for things that would never happen. But I was wrong. This was a dream come true, but the end was the nightmare I was dreading…


End file.
